


how the truth came out

by softsocky



Series: socky shorts [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, also someone teach me about plot, another secret relationship band fic because i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsocky/pseuds/softsocky
Summary: Rocky really isn't that good at applying foundation, and Moonbin can clearly see the purpling bruise on his collarbone. Sanha was a biter, it seemed.





	how the truth came out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainvocalrocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainvocalrocky/gifts).



**MJ + Jin Jin**

Rocky’s leg was bouncing up and down. At every lift of the limb, his pen would slap against the exposed skin there, making an irritatingly persistent noise echo across the lounge room. It hadn’t bothered MJ so much, but every now and then he’d sigh, knowing Rocky was completely oblivious to his actions. Sanha, on the other hand, looked _very_ on edge. He knew Sanha hated repetitive noises – alarms, snoring, the tick of a ceiling fan as it spins on its axis – but he didn’t know a noise quite like this could upset him this much. He was wringing his hands out in front of him, where they were splayed out on the table. Clenching and unclenching into fists, his eyes tightly held shut, so much so, MJ was so sure it was hurting him. Every few seconds Sanha would open them, shake his head in the direction of Rocky, and then close them again. He was muttering something under his breath, too, but was too low for MJ to hear. By the looks of it, though, they weren’t words of affection.

It was the last straw for Sanha when Rocky started to hum along to some invisible beat.

He stood quickly, towering over the table, seat pushed back so forceful it fell back onto the wooden floorboards.

“What the fu—” Jin Jin started, but stopped when he saw Sanha’s face. “Sanha? Are you alright?”

MJ glanced to Rocky, who was staring at Sanha with wide, terrified eyes, a perfect reaction to Sanha’s wild ones. Sanha snapped out of it, only for just a moment, tell Jin Jin he was fine, before he stormed out of the room, out the front door, which slammed so hard against its hinges MJ shrunk lower in his seat.

Jin Jin threw a confused look to him, “what was that?” MJ shrugged, then looked to Rocky.

The younger boy sighed, raking his hand through his hair. MJ noticed the way his hand was shaking as he did so. “I’m uh—” Rocky coughed mid-sentence, as if clearing nervous butterflies that fluttered there. “I’m gonna’ go check that he’s alright.” He scurried from the room, and while he hurried out as quickly as Sanha had, he was sure to close the door quietly.

MJ and Jin Jin exchanged curious looks, before returning to their phones. MJ narrowed his eyes in thought.

He couldn’t exactly place when it had first begun. The sneaking out, he means. One minute, Sanha and Rocky were there, and the next, they were fumbling over their words, and were halfway out the door before anyone could question their behaviour. MJ suspects maybe it’s the fourth month he’s noticed the spluttering of tongues and the shifting of eyes that MJ knew all-too well as _lying eyes._ They were up to something, Sanha and Rocky were, and MJ was determined to find out _what_.

It was hours later than Sanha and Rocky returned. Sanha was much calmer, giggling at something Rocky had said when they came through the bedroom door, stumbling to their beds in the darkness. MJ would have scolded them for being home so late, well past their curfew, but he knows they needed to sort out whatever it was that had happened, and he had a feeling in stomach that all he’d be doing would be interrupting something important. So instead, he rolled over on his bunk, and shut out the noises of them changing and getting ready for bed.

Had the lights been on, and MJ been more observant, he would have seen their rumbled clothes, Rocky’s messy hair, and the bruise quickly forming on his collarbone, tucked just under the collar of his shirt; and maybe, just maybe, he would have heard the quick kiss Rocky gave Sanha in goodnight.

 

In his quest of discovery, he went to Jin Jin, because Eunwoo would call him childish, and Moonbin would be to obvious. Jin Jin was cut somewhere right down the middle, maybe a bit more this side of coy, so MJ knew he was working in good hands. He had an inkling of what was happening – he’d suspected it for a while now – but MJ was renowned for composing ideas in his head, before sowing seeds in everyone else’s. He needed an outside perspective, so he mentioned nothing of his theory, and provided no details regarding his evidence (see: sneaking out at least three times a week at strangely coordinated times outside of school).

He found Jin Jin at the table, food spilling from his chopsticks to the front of his shirt as he read from his phone distractedly. MJ knew everyone else was out, so he didn’t need to keep his voice down, but it was instinct.

“Jin Jin?” His voice was a loud, rushed whisper. The boy in question hummed, not looking up from his phone, not noticing the sauce trailing a line down his shirt. MJ didn’t mention it, either.

“Jin, what’s up with Rocky and Sanha?”

Jin Jin’s eyes snapped up to his. “What do you mean?”

MJ shrugged, “the other day, the argument? And it’s been happening a lot lately, and they disappear together all the time, and they come home late. I dunno,” he shrugged, mumbling. “I’m a little worried.”

MJ heard the familiar sound of a phone being locked, and Jin Jin sat down his chopsticks. “MJ, I thought you already knew?”

MJ jerked his head back. “Knew what?”

Jin Jin chuckled, picking his food up again. He took a large mouthful, and didn’t bother to swallow before he mustered out, “they’re totally dating.”

MJ cocked his head to the side. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but at the same time, it was. MJ had thought something of the like had been going on. He’d seen people with crushes before – seen _himself_ with crushes before, hell, he’s still seeing Moonbin fumble around Eunwoo every time they’re in the same room – but he didn’t think Rocky and Sanha would _work._ But, he supposed, going to school every day together, and being almost the same age, would allow for a connection the other members couldn’t supply.

Jin Jin chuckled, mouth empty now. “Really, MJ. How could you not realise?”

MJ shook his head. “I mean, I suspected as much – but, did they told you?”

He shook his head, “nah, they haven’t said anything. I’m just not as big of an idiot as they think I am, and I can see past their bullshit.” He swallowed another mouthful quickly. “Have you not noticed how pent up Sanha gets? All that hiding must be driving him crazy. You know how much he likes affection and touching and all that jazz, imagine not even being able to ravish his boyfriend when he wants.”

MJ thought about that for a moment – _ravish?_ – before stealing a piece of Jin Jin’s chicken.

 

**Eunwoo**

_I should do this more often,_ Eunwoo thought, as he walked up the road to Rocky and Sanha’s school. It was about their lunch time, and he’d offered to bring them lunch as a treat for a mid-semester. He rounded the corner, and then stopped in his tracks. He nearly dropped the containers of hot ramen in his hands, and he knew he was fish-mouthing, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop _looking._

Rocky and Sanha were standing underneath a tree by the front gate, waiting where Eunwoo had told them too. Eunwoo was a tiny bit late, but they didn’t look bothered waiting.

Rocky was holding one of Sanha’s hands in his own, toying and playing with his fingers, a slight blush high on his cheeks. Sanha looked down at him with an unmatched fondness, biting his lip as he muttered something to the shorter. It made Rocky giggle – _giggle? Rocky never giggled –_ and slap at Sanha’s arm playfully, before – _oh my God, before_ – lifting Sanha’s hand to his mouth, and kissing a feather-light kiss to his knuckles.

Eunwoo realised he was going to faint, so he quickly made his presence known the moment Rocky dropped Sanha’s hand, and played it off like he had seen nothing.

As he walked home, Eunwoo realised he was about to have the hardest job of his life: acting like he didn’t know about Rocky and Sanha.

 

**Moonbin**

Moonbin was trying his damn hardest to suppress his laugh. He was, really, it was just so hard when Rocky was sitting there all nonchalantly, like nothing was out of place. The others looked at him strangely when a strangled laugh slipped between his lips. Eunwoo looked at him curiously – for a second, his stomach fluttered – but he just shook his head at him.

He met Jin Jin’s eyes next, and he knew in that instant, that he knew what he was laughing at. The older boy’s eyes flickered to Rocky’s collarbone, then back to him. Rocky was distracted by whatever Sanha was showing him on his phone, so he didn’t notice the way Jin Jin shoved MJ beside him, and directed to Rocky’s neck with his eyes. Moonbin did the same thing to Eunwoo, and had the same reaction as MJ – a look of pure realisation, and then fondness, followed by a look Moonbin could only describe as _conniving._

The thing is, Rocky really isn’t that good at applying foundation, and Moonbin can clearly see the purpling bruise on his collarbone. Sanha was a biter, it seemed.

Moonbin cleared his throat. “Hey, Rocky?”

The boy looked away from Sanha’s phone for a second, noticing all the eyes on him. He raised his eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“What foundation do you use?”

Rocky’s eyes shifted from Moonbin to Jin Jin, who was biting his lip, something he did when he was trying to stop himself from laughing. His eyes narrowed. “ _Why_?”

Moonbin shrugged, “just so I never go and buy it. I mean, it can’t be that good,” he ended it with a shrug.

Rocky gasped, “the hell? Are you calling me ugly?”

MJ butted in before he could respond. “No, idiot, he’s saying it because if it can’t cover up your damn hickey, how the hell is it gonna’ cover up his ugly face?”

Moonbin started to laugh – one of those one’s he did when something was truly funny, eyes shut, head thrown back. He didn’t have to look to know that Sanha had scrambled off the couch and was running away to his room, away from the pestering band mates. He also knew Rocky’s hand would be over the place of his hickey, his face so red it was almost as purple as the hickey itself.

 

**MJ, Jin Jin, Eunwoo & Moonbin**

The moment they all realised that it wasn’t just a _thing_ , or a crush, or a fickle flirtation, was when they came home to find Rocky and Sanha in the lounge room together. They either hadn’t heard them come in, or they just didn’t care anymore, but the four oldest members stood in the kitchen and looked out at the scene playing before them.

Much like they had done in front of Eunwoo, Rocky had Sanha’s hand in his own. He was twiddling with his fingers again, pressing a kiss to each and every single one, to the inside of his palm, to the edge of his wrist. Sanha wasn’t giggling this time, though, because whatever Rocky was saying wasn’t funny.

The boys couldn’t hear what they were saying, and from looks on the youngest’ faces, they didn’t want to either. They felt like they were intruding watching it as they were, let alone _hearing_ it. But if they had heard – if they were standing a little bit closer to the scene playing out in front of them – they would have heard the little whispers of affection Rocky was letting out – “ _I love you, Yoon Sanha” “I love you here, and right here, and here, too”_ – and then, maybe, all four of their suspicions would be confirmed.

It wasn’t a thing, or a crush, or a fickle flirtation. It was young, sweet love, and _Christ_ were they going to tease them for it.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
